Jurassic Park: Threat To The World
=Prologue= It is the 20th of October 2009. A mysterious ship has landed in New York, Grant and Sattlers home. That night, a mysterious animal is sighted in the city. It killed a 10 year old boy and his parents. The photo that was taken by a shocked reporter who witnessed the event was taken to a newspaper. The beast was 7 meters long, 4 meters high and 3 tonnes. It had a sail, frill, venomous spit and a wet, slimy skin as well as a spike on its chin that ripped the chest of the boys mother open. Grant and Sattler, along with their 12 year old son and 14 year old daughter read it. They started to wonder what was going on. =Chapter 1: Attack= "Is the T-Rex ready yet?" said Dodgson, angrily waiting for David Ludlow, Peters son, to release the (former) infant from 1997 into New Yorks local forest. "Yes" said David. The now fully grown Rex and it's young were walking into the forest. However, Ian and Sarah Malcom were walking in central park. They were married 5 years ago and had a 4 year old girl with them. The "Infant" recognized them from 97' and walked out. Ian and Sarah were shocked to see the T-Rex. They stood still, but soon, the now mature Kelly Malcom and her boyfriend John Harrid recognized it was the very same T-Rex they had healed years earlier. It was no longer an infant. They also saw her 3 babies. Grant and Sattler with their children soon saw it, and so did the rest of the city. =Chapter 2: What?= The UN soon came. They did not threaten the T-Rex, but they wanted to know how the Dinosaur got here. ______________________________________________________________________________________ "How many Gigaraptor eggs are there now?" asked Dodgson, impatient. Ludlow was making a hybrid between a Giganotosaurus and a Velociraptor. "Five." said Ludlow. "That's enough for a 5 meter hybrid." said Dodgson. Ludlow released a pack of Marine Reptiles, Mosasauruses, into the sewers and the Manhattan River. "Tommorow, I expect a Tyrannosaurus Imperator in Central Park." said Dodgson, angrily fustrated by the fact that the UN have already found the T-Rex and it's babies, and the fact that it was the same infant from 97'. =Chapter 3: Ripper= As soon as the T-Rex and it's babies along with Grant, Ian and the other were taken to a military base, they recalled yesterdays newspaper and the Creature in it. It was a Dinosaur, but it was a hybrid. "Ingen would never do this." said Mrs Malcom. Sarah A general named Drew Harrison suspected it must have been the work of BioSyn. "What is BioSyn?" asked Dr Grant. Hammond came in. "BioSyn was the company that sabotaged the original park on Isla Nublar." Dr Grant was shocked. But Ellie explained that Dennis Nedry was a member of BioSyn, and shut off the power to steal embryos, which also shut off the fences, causing the incident that killed several people, including Muldoon. "Nedry himself was killed by a Dilophosaurus the same night. It blinded him and ate him alive. And the embryos were lost." Drew replied with "Indeed." =Chapter 4: Splitter!= The next day, a thump was heard. People were screaming. There was a Tyrannosaurus in Central Park! It was 90 feet long, much bigger than a normal T-Rex. Dr Grant and Drew got their weapons, but the skin was at least 10 inches thick. The Tyrannosaur soon walked out of the park, having already devoured 15 people. But another Beast jumped out of a dark alley. It was the Dinosaur from the newspaper! Drew got his machine gun and shot at it. Soon, it began to split open. It got bigger when it finished splitting, now 12 meters. Then, it spat venom at Drew, killing him. After that, it coughed up 2 eggs. Malcom said "This is just like that Evolution movie!" The eggs hatched...Into FIVE babies each egg! 10 baby hybrids. It was then discovered that the skin, slimy and wet, secreted poison. it was clearly a hybrid between a Spinosaurus, Dilophosaurus and a Fire Belly Newt! =Chapter 5: Ship= After Grant killing the smaller hybrids, the large one ran in fear. However, they found that 2 Mosasaurus were in the sewer. This was verified after an Alligator was thrown out onto the street by both Prehistoric Marine Reptiles. However, they were killed after the sewer was bombed soon after. After that, Grant and Kelly saw a ship with BioSyn written on the side, and the team went onto the ship when it landed. David Ludlow released a Nanotyrannus and a Mutant Dilophosaurus into New York. But Grant shot the Dinosaurs with a sniper rifle. Ludlow noticed. =Sequels= Preceded By: * Jurassic Park. * The Lost World: Jurassic Park. * Jurassic Park 3. Sequels: * Jurassic Park 2010 Category:History's Sake Category:Orphaned pages